journeyofmosesfandomcom-20200213-history
Making a Journey of Moses Friend List
Using the lists feature of Facebook you can have a list of just those who play Journey of Moses (JoM) and have it filtered to only show game posts. Quick Summary * Make the list - Under 'Lists' on the left side of your Facebook wall * Put people on the list - On the top right when the list is displayed * Filter posts for the list - 'Manage List' button => select 'Choose update types...' * Add individuals later - Mouse-over the your friend's 'Friends' button (on their pop-up info box) and select your list * (Optionally) Filter JoM - In your Apps Settings, make JoM send posts only to your JoM list by default. You may also want to change the filtering for some people to show all posts and/or to filter out other types of posts you don't want from those people (particularly if they're only a friend for JoM). Detailed Steps to Make a JoM List * Starting from your wall, go to the Lists page ** There should be a 'Lists' heading on the left side of your wall. Click on the word 'Lists' to open the Lists page with all your lists displayed. * Create the List ** Click on 'Create List' on the top right. This will bring up a Create New List box where you can type in the name of your new list. Click in the 'List name' box and type in a name for your new list (e.g. 'Game - JoM'). Then click 'Create' to make your new list. * Put people on the list ** If you just created the list, it will be displayed now. If you're coming back later, click the list name (on the left) to see its wall. On the top right is an 'on this list' area with an 'add friends to this list' box. Type in the box to see a filtered list of friends matching the typed name. Click on one of these friends to add them to your list. Repeat until you have all the JoM friends. ** You may want to open JoM and add your friends from there. Right-click on Journey of Moses (on the left side of the wall) and select the appropriate link to open in a new window or tab. You can then see who your JoM friends are. * Add individuals later ** To add one person later (a new JoM friend, yay). You can add one person without loading the list. Mouse-over the person's name and it should pop-up a box with their info. In the box mouse-over the 'Friends' button, it will display your lists. You can then click on a list to add them to it (you may need to click 'Show all lists' first). * Filter posts for the list ** Click the list name to see its wall. On the top right is a 'Manage List' button. Click to get a menu and then select 'Choose update types...'. You can click on each to select / deselect. You probably want to deselect all but 'games'. * (Optionally) Filter JoM ** In the app settings you can also set the default so that posts from the app are only shown to your JoM list by default. In the top-right corner (to the right of 'Home' button) is a drop-down. In that select 'Account Settings'. Then in the settings screen select 'Apps' on the left. Find JoM and click 'edit'. There is an area for 'App activity privacy'. Click on the button there and you can choose only your 'Game - JoM' list to get game updates. This can prevent friends from getting annoyed by game posts for games they don't play. Finally, if you want to change which posts are displayed for individuals. You can't do this on a list, it has to be done for each person. Mouseover a person's name to get the pop-up box, then mouse-over the 'Subscribed' button and it will show a list of subscription types with 'How many updates?' at the top. You can select 'All updates' here and you can also change what types of updates you get from this person. Note that the list of subscription types here is global so don't use this to filter only game posts unless you never want to see other posts from this person. The subscription type filtering for a list (set in 'Filter posts for the list' above) only applies for that list's wall.